Heart of Sword
by Lone-Wolf-Kai
Summary: When you want to be close to Yukimura, play tennis. When he says you're no good in tennis, prove him wrong by defeating him in a match. That is Kurosawa Kenshin's way of thinking and her Yukimura love story. YukimuraXOC
1. Chapter 1:Feelings

**Before anything else,I'd just like to apologize for my horrible use of tenses in this fic. I'm horrible with tenses, so I'm verry verry verry sorry! Ah, I was listening to Heart of Sword and started watching some Kenshin vidoes, when this little fic came to mind. I never realized how much Kenshin and Yukimura were alike. They're both very kind, caring individuals, but they also have their scary sides: Kenshin in his batosai mode and Yukimura whenever he plays trennis. Gao, does anyone else think this? Anyways that's how this fic came to be. Sorry again for the tenses. I hope you like it though!**

Chapter 1: Feelings

I remember the first time I saw him. He looked so kind, gentle, and had a warm aura about him. A warm smile graced his face and that's when I knew I had fallen in love at first sight with the beautiful boy.

_Exploring the school on the morning of my first day at Rikkai was what I had planned ever since summer began. I knew I had to familiarize myself with the new environment, but what I wasn't expecting was to find a garden as soon as I opened the door to the roof._

"_Oro? A garden on the roof?"I thought aloud, walking around and looking at the flowers _

"_They're all so pretty! Whoever takes care of them must be a really amazing person." I said squatting to admire the flowers_

"_Thank you, but I don't think I'm amazing" came a soft calming voice. I turned my head over to the direction from which the voice came and found myself staring at a beautiful blue-haired blue-eyed boy. His wavy hair framed his face beautifully and he had a kind smile as he was lovingly looking at the plants around him._

"_That's not true! You ARE amazing! Not many people can take care of this many plants and flowers without at least some of them looking bad, but all of these look beautiful and well taken care of." I told the boy, not even knowing how to word what I wanted to say in the first place. I wanted to compliment him on his amazing job, but I've never been good with words._

"_Thank you" he said smiling again "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, third year. What about you?"_

"_I'm Kurosawa Kenshin, first year. It's nice to meet you Yukimura-sempai" I replied_

"_Kenshin? Isn't that usually a guy's name?" he asked_

"_Yeah, my parents were anticipating a boy, but they got me instead. I don't mind though. I think it's a really cool name. It means 'sword heart'" I said happily _

"_It can also mean 'modest' and 'truth'" he said smiling. It's the first time someone hasn't made fun of my name_

"_Kind of like how Seiichi means 'sincere one'" I said and he just smiled_

Back then I thought he truly was a kind and amazing person. I would always find him on the rooftop with a smile on his face as he took care of the garden. The more I saw him, the more I realized I had fallen for him. I wanted to be closer to him, so when I found out that he was the captain of the tennis club, I did what I thought would help me get closer.

"_Yukimura-sempai, I'm sorry to bother you, but if you don't mind, I'd like it if you could teach me some tennis" I said as I stood in front of the boy who I admired the most. I was very determined to understand him better, and I guess it showed since he just gave me a warm smile_

"_Alright. Since you look so determined, I'll help you after school once the club activities are over" he replied_

At first, I thought it was a good sign. I thought I was going to be able to get closer to Yukimura. I had planned to tell him how I felt after I began to understand him through tennis but my dreams suddenly turned into a nightmare.

"_You're no good in tennis. You should just quit" he said looking at me with stern eyes. His once warm aura turned into a darker one that reminded me of Kenshin whenever he goes into his batosai mode._

"_Oro?" I asked confused at what he had said. It had been a week since he started training me and I still couldn't get the hang of it. I wasn't even improving in the least bit. If anything, I was probably getting worse._

"_You're not cut out for tennis. No matter how hard you train, it will just be a waste of time. You're better off finding something else to do" with that said, he walked out of the courts leaving me alone. My image of a beautiful, kind, angelic Yukimura was now shattered and replaced with an image of a cold, brutally honest tennis captain. His name really did suit him. He was so sincere that it hurt._

After that day, I vowed that before Yukimura graduates, I was going to defeat him in tennis and show him how wrong he was. My hero Kenshin Himura would never let someone decide his path and he would follow what he thought was best. Just like my hero, I definitely wasn't going to let a pretty boy tell me what I could or couldn't do. I had finally realized what people meant when they said there was a thin line between love and hate. I realized the emotions of love and admiration towards the boy were now those of anger and hurt. Just as easily as I had fallen in love with Yukimura, I quickly fell out of love with him. He was now the reason why I played tennis and the reason why every week I pay a visit to the tennis courts.

"Kenshin! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" my mom called out from downstairs. I quickly tied my red hair back into a low ponytail, leaving some hair in the front to frame my face and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. A short 5'0" girl with blue eyes wearing a Rikkai uniform stared back smiling. I ran downstairs to see the face of my loving annoyed mom.

"Honestly Kenshin, do you have to dye your hair? It looks really cute in its natural color." Said my mom frowning as she grabbed hold of my bangs, looking displeased with the red color

"But mom, Kenshin has red hair, not black hair. I'm still two inches too short to be Kenshin, and you wouldn't even let me draw a scar on my face. The least you could do is let me dye my hair." I replied trying to reason with her.

"At the rate you're going, I might as well make you a Kenshin cosplay and just let you live at anime conventions." Sighed my mom "Pretty soon I bet you'll be asking me for a sword as well"

"Would you really do that? I'd love you forever!" I exclaimed, jumping on my mom and giving her a tight hug

"No!" came the quick and stern response from my mom

"But this one really wants a sword!" I said pointing to myself

"No" she replied again

"Okay, then how about a kendo sword? Can I take kendo classes?" I asked, trying to come up with something to a lesser extent

"No" she still replied, looking more annoyed

"How about cosplay? You can make me a Kenshin cosplay right?" I asked, still hoping to get at least something from my mom.

"Kenshin" she said in that don't-ask-me-anymore-or-I'll-disown-you voice, her aura shifting to an angry mommy one

"This one is very depressed, that she is." I said with small tears in my eyes

"Stop talking like Kenshin and get to school" my mom said angrily as she pulled my ear and led me out the front door. I didn't mind since it reminded me of how Kaoru would do that to Kenshin sometimes

"Mommy, you should cosplay Kaoru" I said as I was being dragged out the door.

"That does it! I'm throwing away all of your Kenshin stuff!" yelled my mom as she slammed the door to the house and locked it

"NOOOOO! MOMMY! DON'T THROW HIM AWAY! I PROMISE I'LL STOP! PLEASE DON'T THROW AWAY MY IDOL! I'LL BE GOOD" I cried as I tried to get the door open and stop my mom. The door opened and I saw her looking slightly less annoyed

"You forgot your racket" she said handing it to me "Now get to school before I change my mind about throwing Kenshin away"

"Right!" I yelled and ran off towards the school. Today was definitely the day I was going to beat Yukimura in a tennis match.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry once again for the tenses!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kirihara

**XD Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of Heart of Sword! It's Kirihara-centric just because I love him so much and I wanted to do a funny arcade scene with him. Gao, I apologize for how strange I made him seem. I see Kirihara as the type of person who when you first see him play in his devil mode, you think he's scary and mean, but then you get to know him and you find out that he's actually a sweet innocent kid. I hope I didn't make him too OOC. Gao, mucho thankies to iSayumix3 for the review! **

Chapter 2: Kirihara

"_Yukimura-sempai! I want a match!" I yelled as I walked into the tennis courts._

"_Looks like Yukimura's strange fan has come for another challenge, puri." Said a silver-haired tennis regular. From the times I had visited the tennis court, I knew that was the guy called Niou the trickster._

"_He's always had some strange fan girls, but this one takes the cake" said a red-head blowing bubbles. I knew he was Marui, the self-proclaimed genius of Rikkai's tennis team_

"_Kurosawa Kenshin, first year class A, has a huge obsession with a manga character that shares her name and wants to defeat Yukimura in a tennis match. Surprisingly, this is her first time playing tennis. She isn't even in the girl's tennis team. There's an 88% chance that isn't her natural hair color" said a guy with his eyes closed. How Yanagi knew that red wasn't my natural hair color was beyond me. Nobody knew that since I had just dyed it the summer before coming to Rikkai. I was definitely going to have to keep an eye out for him_

"_How many times have I told you not to disrupt our practice! Leave immediately!" yelled a guy with a black cap, the strict vice captain of Rikkai tennis team, Sanada. _

"_You guys are still having practice? But it's way past time for the club activities to be over. I thought I got it right this time" I sighed wondering when I was ever going to have good timing_

"_Buchou doesn't have time to play games with you, kid. He's busy training. Go bother someone else." laughed a guy whose hair resembled…seaweed? I've seen him play and he's actually quite scary on the court, especially with what the others call his 'devil mode'. He's not the nicest person on the team and actually hurts the other player to win._

"_It's okay, this shouldn't take long" said Yukimura-sempai walking over to an empty court. _

"Evil Yukimura-sempai. It's not fair. No matter how many times I challenge him, he always wins." I mumbled as I furiously tapped the buttons to the arcade game I was playing. It was bad enough that Yukimura beat me again, I didn't want to lose in my favorite fighting game

"So apart from being bad in tennis, you suck at fighting games too" came a familiar voice from behind me.

"Oro?" came the little verbal tick I acquired from watching too much Kenshin. I turned around to see the seaweed head from the Rikkai tennis club smirking at me.

"You're the guy from the tennis club. Do you need something?" I asked getting back to my game. I finished it off and barely won. I really didn't want to be near this mean scary guy

"Yeah, let me show you how it's done." He said putting in quarters for the player 2 slot of the game. I wasn't so thrilled that I would have to go against him in the next round, but it was more fun than playing against the computer. He quickly chose a character and soon round 1 started. I had to admit he was really good. He won the first round in less than a minute.

"If you can't even beat me in an arcade game, what makes you think you'll be able to beat Yukimura-buchou? You should just give up. You don't stand a chance" he said grinning at his victory.

"You're just like him, but I'll show you both. Don't underestimate me" I said as the second round started. I went on an all-out attack, making sure that he had no openings to strike back. There were times when he would hit back and I thought I was going to lose, but in the end I was able to win against him in the second round.

"Not bad, maybe I underestimated you, but you should still give up. I'm going to win" he said confidently

"I refuse to lose to you" I said as the final round started. I quickly started pressing the buttons for another all-out attack, hoping that I would be able to win in the same manner

"Why do you even want to beat Yukimura-buchou in the first place? From what Yanagi said, this is the first time you're even playing tennis." He said still concentrating on the game, breaking through my attacks and starting his own assault

"I asked him to teach me tennis, and he did for a while, but then he said I was no good at tennis and I should just give up. So I promised myself I was going to beat him in tennis before he graduates to prove him wrong." I explained breaking his attack and going on the offensive again. We both had equal amount of damage, but it was still too early to determine the outcome. "What about you? You challenge Yukimura-sempai a lot too."

"I want to be the number one tennis player in Japan. Since Rikkai is known as the champions, I applied. In order to be the best, you have to surround yourself with the best. Those three demons easily crushed my dream though. My goal is to beat those three demons before they graduate and become number one at Rikkai." He explained going on the offensive again

"So if I'm around you, I'll definitely be able to beat Yukimura because you're the best and I know you'll beat him." I replied, gaining some respect for him and going on the offensive as well. The life bars for our characters were low and we were just about to find out who would win the round when all of a sudden, the screen went black and we could see the arcade machine giving off some feint traces of smoke. We stood there frozen and wondering what happened until the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers came on

"Run for it!" he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me far away from the arcade. We ran for a while until he decided to stop at a park.

"You know, you're not so bad after all Kurosawa." He said catching his breath

"Kenshin" I replied, trying to catch my breath as well

"huh?"

"Call me Kenshin, sempai" I said smiling at him

"Okay then Kenshin. You can call me Akaya. Second Year Ace is also acceptable. Call me seaweed head though and I'll crush you"

"Well then Second Year Ace, why is it that you two were running away from an arcade? I have a feeling you two were up to no good" came a gentle voice I knew all too well. We both turned our heads back and saw Yukimura behind us with the dark-haired, cap-wearing vice captain.

"Yukimura-buchou! Sanada-fukubuchou! What are you two doing here?" asked Akaya-sempai

"We were just walking around when we heard a fire alarm go off and two Rikkai students run off like they were to blame" explained Yukimura smiling gracefully. Even though he was smiling, the aura he was giving off was scary.

"30 laps around the park! Both of you!" demanded Sanada in that angry tone of his.

"But-" I started

"50 LAPS!" yelled Sanada. Akaya-sempai and I took off running, afraid that if we tried to say anything else, Sanada-sempai would just add on even more laps

"Akaya-sempai, we're definitely going to beat Yukimura-sempai, right?" I asked trying to stay with Akaya-sempai's running pace

"Right" he said as we both started running faster. It wasn't until after we finished the insane amount of laps and were both sprawled on the ground trying to catch our breath that I realized I had made a new friend. Back when I first saw him, I thought he was a scary jerk especially when he would go into that devil mode of his. I never would have imagined being able to bond with him through video games and our similar goal of defeating Yukimura. Even though we just hung out for an afternoon, he already felt like an older brother to me.

"Kenshin, did you mean what you said about me beating those three?" Akaya-sempai asked

"Of course. I'm new to tennis, but I know you're strong and you'll definitely be able to beat them some time soon. Every time I go by the courts I see you practice at least three hours a day and you're really determined, so I have confidence that your growing skills will be enough to beat them" I said explaining myself. Akaya-sempai sat up and dug inside his pant pocket, pulling out his cell phone

"Hey Kenshin, what's your number?"

"Oro?" I asked confused

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"I do!" I said and got mine out. It was a little red flip phone with Kenshin stickers all over it and a Kenshin charm

"Great! Can you text?" he asked excitedly, his green eyes lighting up cutely

"Yeah. Why?" I asked wondering what texting had to do with anything

"Well, friends text each other right?" he asked in an innocent manner

"Right" I replied smiling. Yup, this guy was definitely a great new friend.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Once again, sorry if I made Kirihara seem strange. Also, sorry if I bored anyone with this story.I feel like this chapter seemed a bit rushed and Kenshin and Kirihara bonded too fast. Gao sorry if it did. Mucho thankies for reading! Next chapter will be up some time soon**


End file.
